


Breath of Life

by ThisKittyHasClaws44



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hope you like, I Don't Even Know, Near Death Experiences, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisKittyHasClaws44/pseuds/ThisKittyHasClaws44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Marinette saves Chat, it's up to Chat to pay her back. With anything it takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update as fast as possible. Sorry for sucky summary. I can be foundon WattPad tooo.

Her alarm went off and she groaned. She hit the alarm rolled over to have one of her arms hanging off the side of her bed. Tikki came flying in front of her face and smiled. 

"Your going to be late if you stay in bed any longer." She tugged Marinettes ponytail and lost her grip and flew back. Marinette sat up and rubbed her eyes. 

"Tikki, I'm always late. It doesn't matter when I get up. Something always gets in my way." She stood up and walked to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of pants and a shirt, while Tikki ate her cookie. Marinette went to her bathroom and change. She brushed her hair and but it in its normal ponytails and brushed her teeth. She turned the door knob and opened the door except it wouldn't budge. She banged on the door but it wouldn't move. 

"Tikki" she called. Her Kwami came through the door and had a frown.

"Oh, Mari." She frown and shook her head. 

"What did I tell you? Something. A little help." Tikki passed through the door and a click came from the door. Marinette opened the door and walked to her bag. 

"Marinette! Breakfast!" Her mom called from her door. 

"K" she called back. Tikki went into her purse and she headed down stairs. He mom was at the sink and her father was reading a newspaper. He peeked over the paper and smiled at her.

"A little late sweetie?" She looked at the clock and saw she only had 10 mins. How did that happen?! She grabbed the box of sweets on the table and gave a kiss to her mom and dad. 

"Didn't mean to. I love you. See you later." 

"Ok,sweetie. Be careful." Marinette ran out the door and ran to school. She spotted Alya at the stairs and huffed and puffed when she showed in front of her friend.

"Girl, you need to get up earlier if you have to run to school." Alya grabbed the box from her hands and they walked into school.

"I do but bad luck strikes me." Marinette catch's her breath. She turns to her friend and in the seconds of not looking her way caused her to run smack into something. A hand wraps around her waist and she is stopped from falling. She looks up to see gorgeous green eyes. His smile was kind and her hair just as golden as ever. Ot was a dream come true, being in the arms of Adrein Agreste. The model, the son of the best fashion designer. And the kindest, sweetest boy she meet. Even though she was so mean to him, he still wanted to be friends and proceeded to give her his umbrella. She had forgiven him and she didn't know if he had forgiven her but she still continued to like him anyways.

"You okay?" Adrien asked. He straighted her up and took his hand off her waist. Her mind was still fuzzy from the thought of his hand being on her waist. 

"You..ya..yes." She managed to say. She smiled and felt him touch her shoulder. He was now touching her shoulder! She was freaking inside. She felt her smile grow until it felt like her awkward smile.

"That's good. Well, see you in class, Mari." He walked away and she stared after him. Alya came next to her and handed the box to her. 

"Girl, you need to get ahold of your emotions. He must think your afraid of him or something."

"What did you say?" Coming back for her own world. She looked at her friend and all she did was grin.

"Nevermind." They walked to class and took their seats. A rumble shook the building and screams echoed. Of course there's an akuma attack.

\------------

Adrein had been in a rush this morning cause of the late night patrol with his lady. He had taken a detour and wanted to visit his Princess but she wasn't awake. So he went home. He gathered his things as his car pulled up to the school. He climbed the stairs and proceeded to head inside. He was digging in his bag when he ran it something. He quickly reacted by grabbing it by the middle, only to see familiar blue eyes. Ladybug? No. He got a better look and saw Marinette. He had grabbed her around the waist and he felt hot. He was burning and he got a random thought.  I want to kiss her. No, no. He is in love with ladybug. He help her get in a standing position.

"You okay?" He saw her eyes cloud and she answered while stumbling. 

"You...ya....yes" He watched her grab one of her ponytail in her hand and rub it. He touched her shoulder and felt a flinch. He didn't know she was still afraid of him. I guess that won't change.    
"That's good. Well, see you in class, Mari." He rushed away and went into the bathroom. He opened his bag and Plagg flew out.

"You missed out on my cheese this morning." Plagg whined.

"I was in a rush, here." He handed a can of Camembert to Plagg and he grabbed it. 

"So, you seem to be distracted by that girl." Plagg smirked but Adrein pushed him away.

"No, she is just a classmate. I don't even think she likes me. She acts scared around me." Adrein messed around with his phone but Plagg sat on it. 

"Have you every thought that maybe she li...." A crash came from behind the door and what followed was a rumble and scream. Adrein. Opened the door and saw kids running. He closed it and shouted"Claws out!" 

Plagg dropped his cheese as he went into the ring. Where Adrien stood now stood Chat Noir, the notorious black cat with layers of bad luck. He ran out of the door and past the kids. She stood in front of a girl with blue hair and a microphone. 

"I'm Sound Wave. You will love my voice even if it destroys you." She yells into her microphone and a blue sound wave went at a group of students. Chat jumped in front of them twirled his staff to block the sound. It vibrated off of it and all the students ran. 

"Oh Chat. What a lovely visit. I'll be taking your miraculous now." She dove for him but he dodged.

"I'd like to Chat but the doesn't Sound reasonable." Chat went behind her and kicked her. Sound Wave went flying and hit someone. Chat had to lean over to see who. Her blue hair gave it away. Marinette!! He ran over but stopped as Sound Wave grabbed Marinette around the neck. 

"Make one move and I hurt her, a citizen. Your suppose to protect them so what's it going to be? Put down your staff and let me leave." 

Chat watch the grip on Marinette's neck tighten and he flinched. He saw her pain and he put the staff down. He backed away and keep his eyes on the grip. He saw it loosen and he breathed. He hadn't realized he was holding it. He shifted his gaze to Sound Wave and she made her way tot he door. She opened it and closed it behind them. He quickly grabbed his staff and extended it to the roof and looked around for her. She had Marinette and that pissed home off. And where was Ladybug? He stopped them on the Seine and he made his way over there. He landed behind them and Sound Wave quickly turned. She saw Chat and smiled. She let go of Marinette and she felled a few feet away. Chat tried to get to Marinette but sound wave got in his way.

"Let's party." Sound Wave got ready and sent a wave. 

"I say the puns here." Chat dodged the attack. He saw Marinette get up and lean on the railing. He had been so distracted that he didn't notice the wave coming right at him and he was sent flying into the Seine River.


	2. Chapter 2

He hit the water and the cold feeling froze his bones. He squirmed in the water and tried to get to the surface. I'm scared. Please m'lady, I don't know how to swim. He kept going down and he felt his air running out. I can't breath. He saw the black spots and his bubbles came slower than before. He saw through his hazy vision, a black silhouette. Black hair was floating around it as it came closer. M'lady? Than he felt it wrap around him and warm lips press to his. He looked through the black spots and saw not his lady but his princess. Marinette was kissing him and he felt her breath enter his mouth. She was giving him air and she was kissing him! The Prince is suppose to save the Princess, not the other way around. The spots disappeared and he felt the lips leave his. He looked at her and saw her eyes were closed and her mouth hung open. No. Did she give him all her air? He grabbed her and kicked and kicked. He finally breached out of the water with Marinette and saw she was still out. He kicked until his feet touched the sand and he crawled to the beachy part. The sand stuck to her wet skin and her ponytails where out of there elastics. He felt her neck. His eyes widened and he panicked.

He positioned his hands and started CPR. When his lips touched hers again. They weren't warm like when they saved him but cold and blue that match her eyes that were closed. He did one last push and mouth locking and she started to cough up the water. He pulled her into a hug and felt her shivering body. He need to get her to a hospital or she'll get hypothermia. He brought her in his arms and even with his shaky body, he held his ground. He headed in the direction of the hospital one jump at a time. Please be okay, Princess!

\---------

Marinette wasn't thinking when she jumped. What had happened all together was still was trying to piece together in her mind. She had gone to transform into ladybug but one of Sound Waves attacks hit the wall near her causing her purse with Tikki inside to fly to an unknown place. She had gone around the corner in search for Tikki but got hit by the villian instead. Literally, hit by the villian, who fell on top her. Than taken hostage. Finally, here she was. Jumping into the Seine River, and after that black cat. He had told her that he couldn't swim in the Princess fragrance attack. She had promised to keep it a secret but right know, Marinette needed to know that secret.

She saw him floating there. His struggle stopped and the bubbles out of his mouth caused her adrenaline. She needed to save him. Chat! Her partner! Her Chaton! She grabbed him and didn't think twice. She pulled him close and gave him her breath. She watched his eyes open and felt his grip on her. She smile in the kiss. Her breath slowly leaving her body but it didn't matter. Her Chaton was OK and she was glad. 

When her breath finally left her body. She coughed and gulp. And gulped and gulped water after water. Finally ladybug spots clouded her vision and she felt her kitty grab her tightly and pull her. She had than fallen into darkness. 

Until she was thrown out of it and was wrapped tight in Chats embrace. She was shivering and she could feel oxygen enter her lungs. She gasped and coughed the water up until she was weak. She fell into unconsciousness again.

\-------

Chat sat there in the room. He watched his Princess in the hospital bed he had put her in. If he had know how to swim, this wouldn't have happened. If he had been smart and not thrown the villian into her than Marinette wouldn't have gotten hurt. He wouldn't leave her side. No he wouldn't. He wanted to pay her back for her rescue and bravery. He looked out the window and thought. 

Where was ladybug? She was not chasing the victim. That's for sure. The news had followed the victim till they disappeared and it's been silent since. He heard his ring beep and he stood. He looked at Marinette one more time before he left the room. Closing the door quietly behind him, he made his way to the nearest nurse. Asking for some camembert to Marinettes room, he headed back to her room as fast as possible. He snuck back in the room and went into her bathroom. A green glow alominated the room and Plagg floated there. 

"It was me, Plagg. It's my fault." Adrien slide down the door and put his head in his hands. Plagg sat on his head and spoke.

"Stop being mopey over your girlfriend. Where's my cheese?"

"Coming. And she isn't my girlfriend. She's a really good friend." Adrien lifted his head a little. A knock came to the door and a voice.

"Camembert, Mister Noir." Adrein cracked the door and the plate was slid in and Plagg attacked it once it once the door closed. 

"You know, you may never have a chance with ladybug but you seemed to with Marinette. You seem to like her too."

"Plagg, I love ladybug. I can't love another." 

"Adrein. Ladybug doesn't want you to know her identity and it seems like Marinette might like you. I want you to be happy, not lonely and in love." Plagg finishes his last bite and goes to him.

"She likes me?" Adrein stands up. 

"Are you blind? She stares at you all the time, the stuttering, the gifts, and she always is there when needed. She doesn't hate you, dumbarse. She loves you." Adrein stares at his Kwami and recollects what he just heard. She likes him? Now that I think about it, that would make sense and that one picture, that she failed to hid in her room, of him makes sense. He thought it was inspiration for her fashion. He was so wrong. He smiled.

"Claws out!" Chat walks out the door and drags his chair closer to her bed and stares at her. He places his hand on hers and layed his jaw on her comforter. He closes his eyes but only for a few seconds till he heard a voice and that drew his attention.

"Chat?" He flung his eyelids open and saw Marinette's blue eyes. He smiled again.

"Hi, Princess."


	3. Authors Note

I'm sorry for taking so long. The end of the school year can get to you. I will try to work on this and my other book, love me as soon as possible. Please forgive me and my absence.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It escalates really quick and I'm sorry. Its fast paced and short. Ugh. Its a mess

"Hey Princess"

She heard his voice speak clearly and she felt his hand on hers. She looked around and saw she was in a white room.

"Where are we?" She looked through her memory and last thing she can recall was under the water with Chat. Then she... Her face turned red and she blushed. Chat saw it and he winked. 

"You saved me Princess. You and that wondrous mouth of yours." She felt her face darken in red and she turned away. 

"Well maybe I shouldn't have saved you," she turned back to him and he was staring at her hand.

"Sorry, got caught up in the moment. Thanks, and I thought as a token of my appreciation. I want to help you recover. I insist."

"Oh, Chat, you don't have to help. Just swallowed a little water. No big deal."

" It is a big deal, you could have died if I hadn't.... got to you in time." Chat held her hand and looked down. "I'll make it up to you."

"Ok, Chaton." Chat froze and got a familiar feeling. 

"Um. I'll leave now. I'll visit you tomorrow." Chat stood and glanced once more before exiting.

Marinette watched him leave, she knew he would be Chat and never leave her alone. She sighed. A rustle of blankets and out flew Tikki. She hugged Marinette's cheek.

"I'm so glad your okay, Mari" 

"Tikki, how did you get here?" Marinette asked the Kwami.

"I was in your bag at school but when I heard screams I acted and saw Chat running after you. By the time I could catch up, he was sprinting off again with you to the hospital." Tikki zoomed back under the covers and retrieved her purse. "I was slow cause I was getting this."

"Oh, thank you Tikki. I can't believe you carried this...." just than the door opened and Tikki flew away to hide and Marinette put her purse aside. A man in a coat came in and her familiar friends. Alya rushed to her side and Nino remained with the doctor. 

"Girl, your the one whose suppose to stay out of akuma attacks, no jump right in." Alya started.

"I didn't mean to be there. Wrong time and place. I'll be fine." Marinette and Alya hugged and then Alya eyed her friend. 

"We aren't done here." The doctor walked over to the side of her bed and flipped her chart papers.

"It says here that you got hypothermia, but beside that, you can be released tomorrow." The doctor put the chart back. "I'll give your parents the release forms." He leaves and Alya is immediately questions her.

"Tell me the details and don't leave out anything."

"Anything?" She gulped. " Um, I was trying to get out of the gym and the akuma took me hostage. She left with me till we go to the Seine. Chat showed up then fell into the water. I jumped in after him, hit my head than he dragged me out and I went to the hospital." It's not lying, its twisting the truth.

"I don't believe you." Alya crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me, Alya. Please." A sigh escaped Alya's mouth and She closed her eyes.

"Ok."

\---------

The doctor told her she was free to go and her parents helped her leave. The jingle of the bells to the bakery chimed as they walked in. Marinette's mom turned the lights and her dad went to the kitchen. 

"I'm going to my room." Marinette went up her stairs and she barely heard her mom say be careful. She shut her door after her and Tikki flew out of her purse. 

"So. What was Chat talking about in the hospital?" 

"Tikki! I just saved Chat and he saved me." A knock came from her balcony and they looked at each other. "Speak of the devil."

Marinette went an opened the door. There standing was Chat and he had flowers. Oh, my. 

"Chat, what a surprise. What are you doing here?" She moved back into her room and knew that Chat was following. She sat on her bed and Chat went to her desk chair. 

"I wanted to see if there was anything I could do." He shrugged his shoulders. 

"No. Can't think of anything." She looked at Chat and saw him staring at her wall, her Adrien Pictures filled wall! She looked down and steadier her breathing. Maybe he won't ask.

"What's with all theses pictures of Agreste?" 

Well, crap. Um. 

"Oh. Nothing. I just need some inspiration and lucky that there are so many inspiring pictures, right?"

"Do you have a crush?" Chat smiled and changed position in the chair.

"What! No? I don't love Adrein Agreste!" 

"Haha. I didn't say love, I said crush." Her blush grew deeper and he got up from the chair to stand in front of her. She felt his shadow and her heart sank. He was so close, it made her jump inside. 

"Do you love him?" His breath blew on her and his hand made its way to his cheek. 

"Yes" it was like a trigger, it was pulled back until she said those words. At that moment he lunged forward like a bullet and caught his lips with hers. She fell back on the bed and now they were in locked lips and lips. One on the bed, the other over them. She put her hands in his blond locks and his claws went around her waist. Scratching playfully with her shirt. His tongue rolled over her lips and she let him in. They danced in the dark, only to get light every few seconds for breath. He pulled back and she groaned, he opened his eyes and watched her take in what had happened. 

"What now?" He asked. He was sitting on her lower stomach and her arms was sprawled around her head. 

"Chat." She whispered. " I need to tell you something..."

"I know, you love Adrein." He started to get up but she grabbed him quickly.

"No. I.. um... I know we agreed to never tell one another but.." 

"Wha-"

"I'm ladybug and I want to know who you are." He just stared at her. He was silent and blank stare. She looked away.

"I know you are disappointed and I understand. I love Adrien yes, but I have mixed feelings for you too. I am so confused with the feelings i have. Ugh." She looked at him again and saw him smiling then he burst out laughing. 

"I am so happy, my lady and my princess are one in the same. How can I be disappointed in a beauty like you? I don't want you to be confused for your feelings and this will help you understand." A bright glow illuminated the room and on her was none other than Adrien. She started to match her suit color and stuttered.

"You.. uhhhhhh. Chat Noir. And... kiss." Her expression hardened and she spoke." Fuck it" 

She pulled him down and they were kissing again. He roamed her body more and pulled her shirt. She pulled his too and he was about the take it off but she had already ripped it. He pulled her shirt over her head and saw the glorious breast she had. 

"Are you sure?" He looked at her. And she nodded. They continued to kiss and that night they layed together.

\--------

The alarm went off and Marinette twisted around and hit it. She felt movement on her bed and she groaned. 

"Five more minutes, Tikki." Something wrapped around her and a musky voice anwsers her.

" I don't know who Tikki is but you need to get up so we can go to school." She jumped at the voice and fell out of bed. Adrien poked his head over the side and stares at her.

"You okay?" 

"Dont scare me like that." She got up and whacked his arm. 

"Sorry. But we need to get up and go. I have to get home and change. You do too. Even if I dont mind seeing that body." He eyed her and she grabbed his ripped shirt and throw it on his face. 

"Go."

"I'll pick you up, don't leave till I get here." He stood and put on his jeans and jacket. 

"Fine" she grabbed and towel and headed to the bathroom. She heard the door to the balcony open end close and a smile spread on her lips. She just had sex with Adrien and he's her partner. Did she go to fast, or was she bad. This escalated quickly. Ugh. This is going to be a bumpy ride.

Marinette hopped in the shower, got dressed, and ran for downstairs. With Tikki in her purse, she made it to the kitchen and ate breakfast until a honk came though the windows. She kissed her mom bye and left. She hopped in the car and it started to go. She let Tikki out and turned to talk to Adrien but instead there was another. Gabriel Agreste


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late and this being short. But here's something to satisfy you for now.

Thankfully Tikki had not been spotted by him and ducked back into the purse. Marinette put her hand on the handle, getting ready to run but his voice stopped her.

"Are you the reason Adrien wasn't home last night?" 

Marinette just stared at him. His face showed no emotion. She sat up straight and released her tension. "So what if I was?"

He glanced over and narrowed his eyes. "Because, he shouldn't have to sneak out to see his girlfriend. He should ask first." Something flickered in his eyes but Marinette missed it.

She was to stunned by what he had said. "Sir, he has a hard time just getting you to see him let alone talk to. And yes he was with me last night." She huffed and faced him directly. They stared at one another before the car started. Marinette broke contact first.

Gabriel filled the silence with words. "You are a great designer, and have a great path ahead of you in my line but I only have one problem. You leave my son out of it. You are nothing more than a girl trying to get famous or rich because of him. I forbid you from seeing him." 

Marinette was.... was.... outraged, furious, and most of all pissed. How dare he assume such bullshit. "Sir, pardon my French but fuck off. I love Adrien, ever since we meet. I feel in love with his flaws, and his goofy smile. I don't care what you say but I will see him everyday no matter what."

"Try my dear, I have removed him from school and he has no way to his friends as of this moment. He is a ghost to the world." His voice showed no emotion or pain. He stared forward till the car stopped suddenly. He plopped something in his mouth and grinned.

"And now you are too." Marinette looked at him and was shocked by his word, but before she could comment. A hazy gas filled the car and she grew light headed. She pulled the car handle as hard as she could but he had locked it. She watch the front window of the limo open and a familiar akuma face appeared. A smirk across there smile and a glow in their eyes. Marinette than faded from existence.

\--------

Adrein had returned home with a smile on his face. He swung in his window and fell on his bed, detransforming in the air. Plagg flew to the next room and went to get his cheese. A knock sounded on his door, and in came a very pissed off Gabriel. Adrien sat up and asked,"what?".   
"Where were you last night?" Adrien froze in shock.

"Wh-what? I was here."

"No you weren't, Adrien. Tell me or you won't like the consequence." 

"Here!" Gabriel stood straighter. 

"Fine, you will no longer continue school and you are to no leave your room till you say the truth." Gabriel glanced down towards adriens hand and frowned. 

"You cant do that, and you won't stop me!" 

"But I will, while you were gone I installed a little security in your room. I'll see you tonight Adrien." He closed the door and a click indicated it being locked, and the windows clicked too. No, Adrien ran to the windows and tried to open them but wouldn't open.

"No!" He pounded his fist down, "Father!" 

\-----------

Gabriel stared at the unconscious girl that was tied to the chair. He had a camera running behind him showing his son fighting with the black Kawamii. He knew his son was Chat Noir but he didn't know how to get the ring without being detected. That was the question until he saw how much Chat liked this girl. He wouldn't hesitate to hurt the girl but his son. That wasn't going to happen. All he needed was his miraculous and ladybug would come running to the rescue for both a citizen and her partner. He watched his son on the screen reach into his pocket and pull out his phone, he pressed a few buttons and held it to his ear. A ring echoed in the dark room and Hawkmoth trailed his eyes to the small purse the the girl carried. He reached in it and looked at the screen. 

He was calling her. Perfect. He puck it up.

"Marinette, listen. I need...." he began.

"Hello Chat Noir."

There was a pause and he heard the breathing on the other line get heavier.

"Who is this?" 

"I think you know perfectly well who this is. So go on and ask the next question."

"Where's Marinette?" 

"She's fine for now. She won't be in 10 minutes when she wakes up. I don't want a screaming girl in this hideout." A moan came from the girls mouth as if on que.   
" You want my miraculous don't you?" A small voice shouted on the other line and Adrien silenced him.

"Clever boy, meet me on the Seine River bridge in 10 minutes and give me the miraculous. Then you can have the girl."

"Fine" He hung up than and watched watch Adrien pace then transform. Throwing cataclysm on the window, making a escape. I said I would bring him the girl. I never said in one piece. 

\--------------  
Adrien heard the cars screech and halt but he payed no attention. He saw the bridge in the distance and all he cared for was his Princess. His love. He would give up all his powers for her safety. No matter if it meant the world's parish. A scream rang out and froze his blood. Please be okay, princess. He stopped in front of the villian looking for his Princess. 

"Where is she!?" Chat yelled. Hawkmoth laughed and smiles.

"Give me you miraculous and I'll tell you."

"No, you promised she would be here." Hawkmoth sighed. 

"She's been injected with a poison and by now at the bottom of the Seine." 

Chat didn't hesitate, and dove right in. He looked ahead and saw her unconscious body float. He wiggled her way and grabbed her. He took his baton, and extended it. Blasting out of the water and dropping near Hawkmoth who was leaning against the wall. 

"Oh, you didn't die. Well she will if you don't get the only antidote there is. And I'm the only one who has it. Miraculous, Chat. Game over."


	6. Chapter 5 The Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the book is here. I kind of ran out of inspiration so I kind of put what i could together and here it is.

Game over. Those words hit him. Chat didn't know what to say or do. Marinette's breaths were shallow and her normally blue eyes were a shade of purple. He looked up at the monster that was destroying his life little at a time. The man who wants something so bad that he would kill a person. Chat would do whatever to save Marinette. He had no other choice. 

"No." The words hit his tongue before he could stop them. Hawkmoth stared at him and frowned. 

"You fool. She's dying! Do you not care?" Hawkmoth hit his cane on the ground and spat spit. He had the angriest face plastered on and Chat knew he was pissed. 

"I care about what she would want me to do. She would want me to keep the miraculous safe. She would want me to stop you and she would want me to save her last. So try what you will but you will never get my miraculous ever!" Chat held Marinette close and Hawkmoth laughed.

"So sweet, it makes me sick. Why should I wait or fight you for the miraculous when I can just make you give it to me." And out of his closed hand came a small purple butterfly. He flew up and to Chat. The butterfly flew into his bell and the air grew quiet as nothing happened. No purple illusion or dark matter spreading on his body. Just Chat staring at Hawkmoth, quiet communication. Suddenly, a small change happened and grew. Chats eyes faded purple and only extended to his suit which faded white from the beautiful black. He slowly changed well Marinettes breath grew rapid. Her eyes were open again and staring at her Chaton. Time seemed to stow down and she watched silently as it happened. His arms grabbed her tightly and lifted her body to his chest. His eyes filled with rage. She saw a new Chat, different from her Chat. Not Chat Noir but more like Chat Blanc. His voice came out smooth and a deep. Very abnormal. 

"Thanks Hawkmoth, but you just screwed yourself." He flashed a sharp tooth grin at the villian. The scene played fast but to her it lasted a millennium. Chat ran over to hawkmoth, using one hand, he sliced hawkmoth across the chest. Hawkmoth fell to the ground and the glass vial fell and rolled along the road. He coughed blood and laughed. 

"Fool. Death can not take something that it already owns." With that he stood and wiped the blood off his face. Chat growled and set Marinette aside. 

"Chat...." her words were spaced and the air was starting to grow thin. It was getting hard to breath. She just needed Chat to know.

He glanced down at her and smiled. "You'll be okay, princess. I'll save you." With that he ran start for Hawkmoth and they went to battle. The fight was violent and Marinette couldn't think of who would win. She turned towards the vial and began to crowl. 

Chat hit his baton against Hawkmoths cane. The two cracked and they both hit at a different angle. Chat hit Hawkmoth on his shoulder and Hawkmoth got Chats side. They both grunted. They went at it again and the air made another crack sound. The fight was violent, the timing was running out and over 10 feet away sat Marinette drinking the last drinks of the vial. She stood and waiting. She need to help Chat, but her body was still weak. How could she have let this happen. She is ladybug. The protector. Chat got hit for the tenth time and fell to the ground. Hawkmoth laughed and turned his staff into a knife. Marinette's eyes widened.

.........

Hawkmoths eyes watched Chat fall and he claimed victory. He spoke soft as he raised his staff. 

"To think you were my son." He sent the staff down and time slowed. The picture in front of him seemed to freeze as he caught sigh of a blur that stepped in his way. The girl. Her stance was of protection and she covered Chat with her life. A familiar scene of a past event of his. He was in Chats position with Emile in hers. Love can do fascinating things. He thought to himself. He pause his knife as it was inches from the girl. He pressed his button and put the knife back in the staff. The girls eyes clutched and Chats eyes opened with worry. As if she had been stabbed. Idiots. 

Hawkmoth sidestepped and began to walk away. He paused and turned to watched the two get up and look confused. 

"I appove. " Hawkmoth winked and watched away. Um......

Marinette and Chat Noir are confused. 

"Wait? Does that mean Gabriel Agreste approves of me as in the family? OMG. Adrien, can you believe that?" Marinette started to fangirl while Chat just stood there. His white suit soft fully turned back to black. The akuma flew away and Adrien could wrap his head around what had just happened.

"Come on. We have to tell my parents." She grabbed his hand and pulled him away. 

The End


End file.
